


A Greater Good

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [15]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Some sacrifices are surely worthwhile. Missing scene 2.08 "The Communicator".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Hanging. So _undignified_."

He's resigned now. The bleak humour proves it. He's going to die, and there's not a damn thing he can do but complain about the indignity of spilling his bodily fluids when the noose pulls tight. 

He's Trip's lover. They're happy. So much joy and hope, it can't just end like this!

If this had happened six months ago would he have cared? He'd never known the real joy of life before, and now it's about to be snatched away. 

Maybe there's a chance. Kill me. Spare him. I love them both after all. It's worth a try!


End file.
